Primavera Marital
by Callaghy
Summary: Luego de la guerra, reconstruir sus vidas era algo que se tenían más que merecido. Cuatro años después, y ya más que superada luna de miel, Sasuke y Sakura se enfrentan al tedioso desafío de ser una pareja de casados AMBU que apenas tiene tiempo para recordar lo que es un rato a solas, y cuando lo consiguien, el fuego que corre por sus venas lo incinera todo.
1. Despedida del Otoño

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo escribo este FanFic con fines recreativos._

_**Rating**__: M por contenido sexual, violencia (leve) y lenguaje vulgar._

_**Advertencia:**__ Posibles spoilers de los capítulos actuales del Manga._

_**Primavera Marital**__ será un short-fic, del que no estoy segura cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero serán menos de 10._

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

"_[…]… Llévanos de lo irreal a lo real. […]… Llévanos de la oscuridad a la luz."_

_._

_._

_._

Una vez que el último enemigo cayó y la Alianza Shinobi pudo alzar la bandera de la victoria, todos supieron que podrían tirarse al piso y descansar sus agarrotados músculos. Pero que si seguían teniendo todas sus extremidades y eran capaces de caminar, al día siguiente estarían trabajando de nuevo para reconstruir todo lo que la guerra acabó, para enterrar a los muertos y mostrar sus respetos a los familiares, amigos y compañeros que no volverían a ver a esos héroes de combate que donaron sus vidas por un bien mayor. El equipo siete, que a pesar de los problemas que los separaron por caminos distintos, estaba junto de nuevo y con un mayor número de miembros. Sakura y Naruto no podían hacer otra cosa que mirar con agradecimiento y alivio a Yamato y Sai, que a pesar de todos los acontecimientos del último año, aceptaron de buena gana tener a Sasuke entre sus filas. El equipo siete ahora tenía seis miembros tan distintos entre sí, que formaban una buena armonía.

Pocos compartían la tristeza de Kakashi por la muerte de Obito –fueron tres días de largo luto a los caídos, y el equipo siete honró a los suyos al último-, porque pocos entendían el trasfondo de la historia. Y no se les podía culpar. Naruto estuvo allí con él, con una mano apoyada en su hombro ante el nuevo monumento de los caídos. Sasuke también estaba allí, observando con la pesada nostalgia y tristeza aplastándole el pecho, el nombre de su hermano. _Itachi Uchiha _–había leído una y otra vez- y las lágrimas que no lloraba desde ese día en las rocas amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Pero una suave mano se depositó en su hombro, y se deslizó trémulamente por su brazo hasta entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Era una mano más pequeña que la suya, poblada de varias raspaduras como estaban las de él a causa de las batallas. El Uchiha ladeó la mirada para encontrarse un par de orbes jade mirarlo con comprensión. Tenía señales de cansancio en los ojos, ojeras y zonas rojizas, que evidenciaban la falta de sueño y el desgaste emocional. Mientras ellos ayudaban a reconstruir, Sakura estaba con los demás médicos ninja en el hospital –o lo que quedó de él- y curar a los sobrevivientes, brindarles apoyo, debía ser agotador. Muchas de esas personas no pensaban que estarían con la espalda contra la pared, que lo podrían perder todo. Pero así era el mundo shinobi. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpearlos, humedeciéndolo todo. Sakura miró un momento al monumento, a su maestro y a Naruto, y luego volvió a concentrarse en él, con el hijo prodigo que volvió al hogar.

—Nos recuperaremos, Sasuke-kun—musitó, y le ofreció una agotada, pero sincera sonrisa.

El Uchiha le estrechó la mano, apenas. Aquello le parecía una promesa. Algo de lo que se quería sostener para seguir adelante.

Sakura sintió el nudo cerrándole la garganta de nuevo, pero no lloró. Si bien no terminaba, ahora sin el calor de la batalla por delante, los intentos que tuvo Sasuke de asesinarla a ella y a Naruto –sin mencionar a demás aliados implicados- tampoco podría soportar ver al Uchiha marchar, revivir ese terrible momento que la marcó desde la adolescencia. No podría soportar su propio pesar y el de sus compañeros. Nunca más, se prometió, volvería a ver la espalda de Sasuke y relacionaría eso con una despedida.

_**365 días después, más o menos.**_

Un año después, la aldea estaba recuperada en infraestructura, Konoha volvía a tener sus comercios abiertos a jornada completa y los edificios estaban poblados de aldeanos. Sin embargo, la población shinobi había mermado bastante, no sólo en Konoha, sino en todas las demás villas que fueron parte de la guerra. Recuperar el equivalente al volumen militar perdido tardaría hasta seis años como mínimo, si se le exigía al máximo a los alumnos de la academia, y a los shinobis con niveles inferiores a Jounin.

Técnicamente el equipo siete estaba disuelto. Tal y como había dicho Kakashi durante la guerra, la última misión juntos ya había sido cumplida, y gracias a ello vivían en la relativa paz que tenían en esos momentos.

—¡Pero Kakashi-sensei!—quejó el único rubio de la oficina, y tironeó de su chaleco verde para darle énfasis a sus palabras—. Somos Jounins, el equipo siete es el mejor equipo élite de Jounins. Tenemos que trabajar juntos, ¡Podemos hacer hasta dos misiones simultáneas! _¡Dos!_

—No—contestó simplemente Hatake, y despegó la vista de los papeles que firmaba sólo para fijarla en Sasuke, que observaba con fastidio el vuelo de las aves a través de la ventana. Naruto no lo llamaba 'Hokage-Sama' como los demás shinobi, y Sasuke lo ignoraba monumentalmente. _"Me pierden el respeto"_ pensó, con un suspiro–. Una de las razones es obvia. Ustedes ahora dirigen misiones, deben comandar a los ninjas de menor rango. No puedes limitarte a trabajar sólo con Sasuke y…—se dignó a pasear la mirada por la oficina, una importante ausencia que no había notado hasta ese momento se abrió paso en su mente—. ¿Dónde está Sakura? Tanto ajetreo por esta misión y ni sabes dónde está tu equipo completo.

Naruto estrelló las manos contra la mesa del Hokage, formando un estruendo. El hijo del Cuarto tenía un gesto deindignación.

—¡Claro que sé dónde está Sakura-chan_, 'ttebayo_!—respondió con terquedad—. Sakura-chan está… ella… Sakura-chan me dijo—balbuceó, con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse. Pero las ideas simplemente no le terminaban de llegar. Por el sabio, odiaba cuando entraba en su estadía de piloto automático y no escuchaba nada de lo que le decían. Kakashi suspiró y volvió a sus firmas, tenía trabajo atrasado, y sus concejeros lo regañarían de nuevo si entregaba los permisos luego de la fecha límite. Con suerte Naruto se cansaría de molestar o Sasuke optaría por ser el héroe del día y se llevaría al huracán rubio lejos de la oficina.

—Está atendiendo un parto—comentó simplemente el Uchiha, balanceando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con tranquilidad e indiferencia. La tensión de sentir dos fuertes miradas sobre él le hizo virar el rostro y encontrarse con la expresión de sospecha de Naruto y la aparente felicidad del Hokage. El heredero del clan Uchiha se encogió de hombros—. Me dijo que estaría ocupada con eso, esta mañana.

—Esta mañana estabas conmigo, _teme_—quejó el Uzumaki, con los ojos entornados, sospechando.

Sasuke suspiró y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, hizo un pequeño asentimiento al Hokage, en señal de respeto, y la abrió. Naruto lo seguía de cerca y si las miradas mataran, seguramente el chaleco de su amigo tendría un gran agujero digno de un Rasengan.

—Contéstame, teme

—¿El qué?

—Esta mañana estabas conmigo, ¿En qué momento la viste a ella, eh? ¿EH?

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y Kakashi apenas y pudo escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro.

—La vi en la madrugada, ¿Contento?

Y luego el escándalo.

_**2 años después.**_

En la habitación principal, las prendas estaban regadas por el brillante piso de parquet, y aunque no formaban un patrón específico, las prendas íntimas sí llevaban hasta el enorme futón que era el centro de la estancia. Las coberturas del mismo estaban revueltas y dos cuerpos descansaban allí luego de una extenuante sesión de entregarse el uno al otro. Las hebras rosadas le hacían cosquillas en el rostro a Sasuke, pero desprendían un olor tan embriagante que le era casi imposible alejar el rostro de allí, gruñó por el placer que le seguía recorriendo el cuerpo, como fuego incinerando todo a través de sus venas, e intensificó el agarre que mantenía alrededor de la cintura ajena, apretando el cuerpo de la kunoichi contra el suyo, sintiendo la curva de la espalda baja encajar con pelvis, y el resto de la espalda descansar contra su pecho. Su restante estaba entrelazada con una más pequeña, una que conocía bien.

—Lo ocultamos bien estos últimos tres años—mencionó bajito la pelirrosa, recuperando el aliento. Mientras veía la tormenta de nieve caer a través de las ventanas de la habitación, y escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, acariciaba suavemente los dedos del hombre a su lado.

—¿Hmp?—preguntó este, con su característico monosílabo. Entre el aturdimiento del orgasmo y la concentración que tenía en su aroma a cerezos, que poco a poco lo estaba excitando de nuevo, no la había escuchado. Le besó el cuello, y sonrió ladino al sentirla temblar por el simple toque—. No te escuché—acotó, y depositó otro beso debajo de la línea de la mandíbula, trazando un camino con la lengua hasta el oído, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de este. Sakura jadeó, porque por algún motivo traicionero, la línea de juego que inició la lengua del Uchiha, acabó en un traicionero punto debajo de la pelvis. Apretó las piernas para resistir la sensación.

—Sobre nuestra relación—bufó, soltándole la mano y girando el cuerpo parcialmente para poder mirarle el rostro. Mirarlo hizo que enseguida quisiera pasar los labios por los ajenos, bajar por su cuello y continuar por el pecho, para así acariciar cada centímetro de piel, cada cicatriz de batalla. Se relamió los labios, y Sasuke lo interpretó como la invitación que necesitaba para inclinarse sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo de nuevo, y robarle algo más de calor en un húmedo beso. Era inevitable entre ambos. No sólo se amaban, de eso estaban seguros los dos al lograr soportarse durante tres años y conseguir tener una equilibrada y discreta relación, sino que la química entre ambos los hacía perderse en el cuerpo del otro cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, porque cada día podía ser el último.

Sasuke se apoyó sobre un antebrazo, rozando el cuerpo de ambos, mientras su mano libre recorría el costado de la kunoichi, delineándole la cintura, sosteniéndola de la cadera para acomodarse entre sus piernas de nuevo y acariciar los torneados músculos de estas. Sakura se deleita con transitar los caminos que se formaban en los hombros de Sasuke, así como en la espalda. Rompió el beso en busca de aire y pronto sintió los ardientes besos en el cuello, en la clavícula y por último, en sus senos. Arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido, a lo que el Uchiha succionó los pezones y besó con más insistencia, mientras su hombría crecía contra la cadera de la pelirrosa. Queriendo intensificar el roce entre ambos, ella rodeó la cadera ajena con ambas piernas, y se movió contra él, suavemente, insinuante.

—Sasuke, dime…—suplicó. Quería escucharlo, sentirlo tangible y real—. ¿…por qué ahora?—ella sabía que entendería su pregunta. Porque ambos se conocían lo suficiente para leerse entre sí el lenguaje corporal, los gestos y las palabras a medias_—…Sasuke-kun_—gimió.

La mano que antes paseaba por las piernas de la Haruno, y bajaba hasta su trasero, tomó un rumbo distinto y descendió hasta la intimidad de la mujer, deslizando los dedos por los pliegues de su intimidad y acariciando ese punto que la hacía retorcerse. Le besó el cuello mientras la estimulaba, mientras trazaba círculos con el índice y el pulgar sobre el clítoris. Y ella gemía, se aferraba al futón o le clavaba las cortas uñas en el hombro, mientras poco a poco la hacía subir al cielo. Era un beneficio que en el barrio Uchiha, no tuvieran vecinos. El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó y en un último quejido llegó al climax. Nuevamente el sudor le bañaba el cuerpo.

—Nos nombraron AMBU—mencionó el pelinegro, mientras se lamía sutilmente de los dedos los jugos que obtuvo del orgasmo de la pelirrosa. Ella por inercia tocó el vendaje que cubría el brazo de él, ella tenía uno justo igual. Debajo de eso, se encontraba la marca que los hacía miembros de la Élite de la aldea, los guerreros anónimos al servicio exclusivo del Hokage—…ya habían descubierto que tenemos un vínculo sentimental, así no nos enviarían a misione juntos—continuó, con la voz ronca, expectante por el momento de unirse a ella nuevamente, hacerla suya. Posicionó el adolorido miembro en su entrada, e inició el primer movimiento, introduciéndose en su cavidad, siendo recibido y estrechado por sus cálidas paredes. Disfrutando cada expresión mientras la poseía nuevamente: Sus rosadas mejillas, el brillo de las lagrimillas de placer en sus ojos, y los labios entreabiertos que perdían el aliento—. Y necesitaba tener un derecho que me permitiera saber de tu estado en cada misión, que llevaras algo mío para poder reclamarle al Hokage que…—se interrumpió tanto por el gemido que se le escapó de la garganta, como por el dedo de Sakura que se posó suavemente en sus labios para callarlo. Le atrajo sosteniéndolo de la nuca y habló, rozándole en un tentativo beso. La propuesta de matrimonio que recibió de Sasuke no era la que ella se esperaba, la que una niña soñaría desde pequeña, pero fue delante de todos sus compañeros y el Hokage.

—Pero yo, Sakura Haruno, ya soy tuya, así como tú eres mío.

Sin darle espacio a las palabras, retrocedió y embistió contra ella, lento pero profundo, reclamando todo lo que era suyo. Arrancándole alaridos de goce y él gruñendo de satisfacción.

—Sakura _Uchiha_—la corrigió, succionándole el labio inferior, moviéndose contra ella con ahinco—. Al final del año serás _Sakura Uchiha._


	2. Furia Invernal Parte I

_**Naruto **_y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de_** Masashi Kishimoto. **_Yo solo escribo este FanFic con fines recreativos.

_**Rating: **_M por contenido sexual, violencia (leve) y lenguaje vulgar.

_**Advertencia: **_Posibles spoilers de los capítulos actuales del Manga.

_**Primavera Marital será un short-fic, del que no estoy segura cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero serán menos de 10.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron un minuto para dejar un review, es muy importante para mí saber que los capítulos les agradan. Pueden decirme cualquier cosa, sus opiniones, ideas, críticas y demás. Todo es bienvenido. También le agradezco a todos los que añadieron este fanfic a sus listas de alertas e historias preferidas. Eso me derritió el corazón, así como añadir a esta humilde servidora a sus listas por igual, los adoro por eso.**_

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**F**__uria de __**I**__nvierno _

_**Parte I**_

"_Amor, ¡Cu__ántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía! Siguen los trenes solos rodando con la lluvia. En Taltal no amanece aún la primavera."_

—_**Cien sonetos de amor, Soneto II, Pablo Neruda**_

El otoño se había marchado definitivamente de la aldea, y los vestuarios de todos los aldeanos habían cambiado drásticamente por las prendas largas y gruesas, gorros, bufandas, guantes y calzado resistente a la nieve. Las calles eran constantemente trabajadas por los comerciantes para retirar la nieve e intentar que el hielo resbaladizo no espantara a sus clientes. El sol no se asomaba por las mañanas, y surgía ya entrado el medio día, para estar sólo unas cuentas horas en el cielo, hasta morir con el anochecer. Los refriados infantiles, las alergias y afecciones pulmonares brotaron sin remedio entre la población. El trabajo en el hospital sobraba y no había suficientes profesionales para llenar la demanda.

Sakura en particular, que tenía que dividir su tiempo entre las misiones de rutina, las asignaciones de las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU y el hospital, apenas y tenía una oportunidad de hacer algo más que dormir. Pero todo eso se recompensaría en unos años, cuando la aldea volviera a su curso de antes y no tuvieran que extenuar a los shinobis más expertos. Suspiró, frotándose los músculos del cuello tras salir de su ronda de consultas en pediatría. Lo que la estresaba no eran los niños, sino los estudiantes que debía entrenar. Kakashi-sensei… El Hokage le advirtió que ella no se salvaría de la terrible pero "gratificante" experiencia de enseñar. Y si no aceptaba un grupo de tres gennins revoltosos, entonces tendría a un escuadrón de adolescentes –jóvenes adultos- hambrientos por obtener sus conocimientos de medicina. Así que se escondió en el único sitio donde no la buscarían: en el frío patio del hospital, que en épocas de mejor clima, lo usan para que los pacientes en rehabilitación fisioterapéutica hagan sus tratamientos, y para recreación del resto de pacientes que sólo quieren tomar un respiro. Y ella quería tomarse tan sólo unos segundos para pensar…

—¿Muy estresada?—preguntó una voz a su espalda, justo detrás del banco donde se encontraba sentada.

Suspiró, le tocaría pensar luego. La pelirrosa viró el cuerpo y le sonrió a Shizune. La mujer llevaba dos tazas de un líquido humeante. Sakura esperó que se tratara de café, pero el olor le indicó otra cosa, así que con algo de decepción recibió la bebida y le dio, sin embargo, un merecido sorbo. El chocolate le calentó los labios y la temperatura de la taza le hizo sentir nuevamente los dedos.

—¿No quieres tomártelo adentro, Sakura?

—No está nevando—susurró la joven, tomando otro sorbo y suspirando. No quería sonar cortante—. Adentro no puedo tomar mi descanso, no realmente. Y de verdad quiero sentarme a pensar en mi vida por un momento—quejó. Ella intentaba mantener su imagen de adulta, de la madura shinobi que era ahora. Tenía prestigio, habilidad e iba a casarse. No podía romperse por las dificultades y simplemente… Bueno, ahí estaba. Por la expresión que le dedicaba a la mayor no podía sino adivinar que se le habían humedecido los ojos, y que ella lo notó enseguida. Así que se adelantó a los hechos y le dio un espacio a la mujer para que se sentara junto a ella.

—Ya entiendo el porqué de la recurrente soledad de los ninjas—soltó de la nada la pelirrosa, dejando reposar la taza de chocolate sobre sus piernas, cubiertas por un pantalón negro—. Antes ya me preocupaba por ellos, por mis "hombres"—dijo con cariño, pues era la única fémina del –ahora no oficial- equipo siete—. Porque alguien tiene que velar por ellos. Pero ahora Kaka…Hokage-sama está siempre en los límites de la aldea. Yamato-Taicho, Naruto y Sasuke, sin embargo…—su mirada se enfocó en el oscuro líquido y se mordió el labio inferior. Pateó una roca en el piso, y se llenó la punta de la bota de nieve—. Obviamente sólo puedo saber cuando Sasuke se marcha. No me dice de qué trata la misión, ni qué escuadrón va con él—ella no se preocupaba por las misiones normales, de los Jounin, pero las de ANBU le quitaban el sueño.

—Revelar más detalles lo haría romper el protocolo, infringir la ley.

—Lo sé.

El silencio se hizo entre ambas, y bebieron con algo de tensión el chocolate hasta acabarlo. Tras despegar los labios de la taza, Sakura se los lamió para quitarse los restos de la bebida y miró al cielo, antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Yo tampoco le comento nada, cuando me voy. Sólo le aviso que no estaré, y si tengo que ausentarme cuando no está, le dejo un mensaje en su casa.

—Creí que se iban a mudar juntos—Shizune cruzó las piernas y se frotó los brazos—. A la villa Uchiha.

Sakura, que había estado presente en la mayoría de las borracheras de Shizune desde que la Quinta tomara el puesto, sabía cómo se ponía la pelinegra con el asunto de las bodas. No debía ser fácil que un aprendiz se casara primero que la maestra…

—Mis padres no aceptaron muy bien esto de…—se aclaró la garganta—. La repentina redención de Sasuke. Los rumores antes de la guerra corrieron como pólvora, y ellos saben que él intentó matarme pero… También lo intenté yo—se encogió de hombros y fijó sus ojos jade en los oscuros que la miraban con interés. Toda su relación con el último Uchiha era de carácter privado, porque Sasuke parecía muy reservado al respecto. Y eso por ella estaba bien—. Son mis padres, y ven sólo un lado de la historia. Así que le exigieron que yo pasara mis últimos días de soltera en casa, con ellos.

—Es comprensible.

Asintió, dándole la razón.

—Yo los comprendo.

Shizune bajó la mirada a sus manos, mirando el brazalete negro y plateado con el emblema Uchiha en la muñeca de quien fue también su alumna. Ser la esposa de alguien que tenía que reformar un clan no era tarea fácil. Y ella hubiese deseado que esa responsabilidad no cayera en la Haruno.

—Sin embargo mamá viajó a una aldea vecina, para comprar la tela de los kimonos—comentó, con una risita, de la que Shizune se contagió.

—¿Ella piensa diseñarlos?

—¡Sí!—afirmó la Haruno, asintiendo—. Ella quiere reemplazar el rojo, por uno negro con los símbolos del clan de Sasuke. Ese será el que use sobre el kimono blanco. Y para la recepción, uno jade…—sin quererlo, se sonrojó, ilusionada.

Shizune suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Sakura.

—Sasuke no lo sabe—soltó, sin mayor explicación, mientras se levantaba del banco para estirar sus extremidades y hacer que le sonara la espalda. Continuó con movimientos circulares en los brazos, para relajar los hombros. Shizune, por su parte, parpadeó varias veces, confundida.

—¿…No sabe que eres feliz?—preguntó, y en su voz hubo un tono de gravedad.

Sakura, sin embargo, se dobló sobre el abdomen y comenzó a reír como una niña por la ocurrencia de la menor. Tuvo que agacharse en la nieve para recoger algo de su calma y profesionalidad perdida.

—Claro que lo sabe, ¡Qué cosas dices!—dijo sin aliento, mientras se sostenía el estómago y los leves temblores le avisaban que, viendo la expresión de su compañera, en cualquier momento se echaría a reír de nuevo—, hablaba del cambio en el kimono ceremonial. Quiero que sea una sorpresa—le guiñó un ojo—. Creo que en el fondo, mamá lo aprecia. Por toda su actitud taciturna.

—Oh…—la que fue aprendiz de la Quinta, antes que nadie, se sonrojó con vergüenza.

—Él necesita mucho afecto, ¿sabes? Por mucho que lo ignore él mismo. Sigue siendo, en el fondo, ese niño que perdió a sus padres y no encontró consuelo en nadie—no supo por qué confesó eso, tan sólo estaba ahí, mirando el brazalete que encontró un día en la cómoda de su cuarto, sin nota, ni nada. Se levantó en un suspiro e hizo una pequeña reverencia de cabeza—. Gracias por el chocolate, y por la charla. Me animó bastante—Se ajustó la liga que le sostenía el cabello en una coleta, y estuvo lista para volver al trabajo.

—Entonces… ¿En primavera?

La pelirrosa asintió desde la puerta.

—En cuanto el hielo se derrita y se empiece a sentir el calor de las lluvias.

—Pronto.

Demasiado _pronto._

El invierno, por lo que se podía notar, estaba muy a gusto en la aldea, y tardaría más de lo previsto en irse. La nieve caía casi con violencia y lo cubría todo con su impecable manto. Sin una chimenea, el frío era capaz de calar en los huesos. La mayoría optaba por viajar a Suna, para resguardarse del gélido clima y evitar enfermedades. Los ninjas que estaban en servicio, sin embargo, no podían darse el lujo de unas vacaciones de invierno. Mucho menos cuando, las organizaciones clandestinas de ninjas renegados, usaban ese clima para el camuflaje sus negocios sucios y fechorías. Contrario a otros años, la nieve estaba tan agresiva que comenzó a afectar dramáticamente la actividad de los shinobis que debían operar por los caminos. Especialmente a los ANBU que a diferencia de los demás rangos podían alojarse en posadas y hoteles en sus misiones, ellos debían estar a la intemperie, para mantener la confidencialidad del cliente y la misión.

En su más reciente asignación, con el escuadrón que lideraba, Sasuke Uchiha se las vio negras. La geografía del lugar que debían asaltar y desmantelar no tenía ningún refugio que pudieran usar. Ni una cueva o roca que les cubriera de la ventisca. La hipotermia les atacó primero que los criminales. Con los músculos agarrotados y la mente densa por el frío, la lucha fue más difícil de lo planeado. Él y su equipo gastaron más equipo del esperado, y para su mala suerte, uno de los dos medic-nin que los acompañaban fue gravemente herido. La misión fue cumplida, pero los resultados fueron un escuadrón de ninjas heridos, medio congelados y con kilómetros y kilómetros por recorrer para llegar a la aldea y recibir el tratamiento adecuado. Vale decir, que no llegaron a cruzar la entrada de la aldea. Un grupo de reconocimiento los encontró en las cercanías del bosque. Todos estaban inconscientes menos Sasuke, que estaba entrando en la última fase de la hipotermia y pronto perdería el sentido.

Sasuke despertó en su casa, en el futón de su habitación, cálido y suave, cubierto por un grueso edredón. _Calor_, casi tuvo que cerrar los ojos para disfrutar pecaminosamente la sensación de no sentir los músculos congelados y los latidos del corazón, pesados. Las heridas en la pierna y el hombro escocían, pero era feliz de sentirlas, después de horas desesperantes en que ya no sentía el cuerpo. Mientras observaba el techo de su hogar, y disfrutaba de la suave sensación del aire entrando por su nariz, sin lastimarlo, alzó como pudo un brazo y notó las capas de ropa que llevaba. Seca y acolchada, no como el uniforme de ANBU que se congeló y le causó quemaduras en la piel. Podía ver las zonas maltratadas en sus manos. Un pañuelo húmedo, tibio, reposaba en su cuello y frente, aunque no podía verlo, sentía uno también en el abdomen. Estaba tan cansado, quería arrastrarse de nuevo a Morfeo, despertó justo cuando abrazaba un conocido y suave cuerpo, que durante su misión, era la imagen que evocaba para distraerse del frío.

_Sakura._

—..Sa...kura—se encontró diciendo su nombre. La voz le sonó ahogada, rasposa, como si tuviera una lija en la garganta. Giró el rostro hacia la izquierda y la encontró allí, en un cojín, sentada sobre las piernas y con una manta cubriéndole los hombros. El suéter rojo que llevaba hacía una bonita armonía con las hebras rosadas. Estaba descansando la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados, en una mesita llena de frascos y un cuenco de agua que humeaba un poco. El cabello le cubría la mitad del rostro. Sus delicadas pestañas, pálidas y graciosas, temblaban por el movimiento de los párpados. Debía estar soñando algo. Casi se sentía mal por querer despertarla, escuchar su voz. Así que decidió sólo mirarla. Contemplar su pacífico semblante y esperar a que el sueño lo arrastrara de nuevo al mundo onírico. Pero su pecho se contrajo un poco y tuvo que toser. Una dos, veces, y las que siguieron; se cubrió la boca con una mano y rodó sobre sí porque sentía que los pulmones los tenía pegados a la espalda.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Unas gentiles manos lo ayudaron a sentarse, y le masajearon la espalda. El jutsu sanador comenzó a penetrar en sus tejidos y la tos, junto a la horrible sensación en los pulmones, se fue alejando. Respiró con algo de dificultad y miró a la joven que le observaba con ojo clínico, pero preocupada. No supo si fue por el repentino despertar o el clima, pero ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el labio inferior le temblaba un poco.

—¿Puedes respirar mejor?—le interrogó, mientras se acercaba a la mesita y tomaba un termómetro. Sasuke asintió a la pregunta y sin que se lo pidieran, separó los labios para que le midieran la temperatura. Sintió una molestia en el brazo derecho, el que Sakura examinaba en ese momento, y notó que tenía una vía que le suministraba suero—. No te muevas mucho, casi te remueves la vía—musitó ella, mientras recogía los pañuelos y le quitaba también el que tenía en el abdomen. Él le tomó de la muñeca, y deslizó los dedos hasta su mano. La diferencia de temperaturas entre ambos era notable, en ella Sasuke sentía el fuego—. Tienes treinta y tres grados.

Sin el aparato ese en la boca, Sasuke se dignó a hablar.

—Estoy bien—aseguró—, ya no tengo frío.

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos jades llenos de angustia y los labios fruncidos. Se movió con cuidado y lo abrazó, pegando su torso a él, para darle calor. Sólo en ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo que ignoró desde el momento que se despertó. Estaba temblando, en comparación a la firme postura de la joven, el parecía ser alguien listo para desmoronarse en muchos fragmentos.

—¿No lo habías notado?—le escuchó susurrarle, y se alejó para colocarle encima otra manta y frotarle los brazos—, aún tiemblas, necesitas subir cuatro grados tu temperatura. Además, estás deshidratado. Iré a buscarte algo.

Ella salió de la habitación rápidamente y volvió como un rayo. Sasuke envidió su velocidad, él parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Tenía una taza entre las manos, y en cuanto estuvo cerca sintió el olor a chocolate. Arrugó la nariz, ni siquiera olía a chocolate amargo. Y así como estaba, enfermo y de mal humor, no quería pasar el martirio de beber algo dulce.

—No lo quiero.

Ella se sentó junto a él en el futón, y le tendió la taza con tranquilidad.

—Tienes que calentarte, o no podrás mejorarte. Debes salir del cuadro de hipotermia moderada.

—No—insistió el Uchiha—, si quieres calentarme, dame sake.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos y los cerró un segundo.

—El alcohol es un vasodilatador, por lo tanto perderás más calor del que puedes generar y volverás al estadio de la hipotermia grave. Y creeme que me costó mucho evitar que te murieras, _Uchiha._

El mencionado arqueó una ceja. Bien, Sakura se estaba enojando, pero no lo iba a manipular así de fácil.

—No seas exagerada, si hubiese estado la mitad de grave que dices, habría estado inconsciente por _días_. Y no siento mi vejiga estar a punto de reventar, te informo—comentó simplemente, y vio la cara de su prometida ponerse un poco más colorada. Pero no, se mantuvo firme. Él no era susceptible a los ataques de furia de Sakura, no como los demás. No así de fácil.

—Estuviste delirando en sueños por la hipotermia por cuatro días, engreído—dijo, con los dientes apretados. Estaba enojada—. Pero la hipotermia, el grado más alto que por cierto padecías, hace que pierdas la memoria. Incluso intentaste caminar. Y tenías pesadillas.

Allí ambos se quedaron en silencio. Él aún se despertaba a veces con pesadillas de esa noche, pero ahora entre las victimas también estaba Itachi, y él… él era el verdugo de todo el clan. Sakura sólo lo había visto jadear en la madrugada mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero si había delirado, y además quizá hablado, entonces lo sabía todo. Bajó la mirada a sus manos, donde ella sostenía la taza y se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta que la escuchó sollozar. Y supo que no estaba enojada, sino frustrada y cansada. Por culpa de él.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor—musitó, y aunque no estaba llorando, las lágrimas sí se estaban acumulado en la comisura de sus ojos, que ahora podía notar, tenían ojeras –más de las que tuvo cuando se marchó a esa misión- y estaban rojos. Quizá lloró mientras estaba inconsciente—. Casi te mueres en el hospital. Casi se muere todo tu escuadrón, y yo…—se frotó sin cuidado los ojos—. Verte tan pálido y con las extremidades casi congeladas… Dios, Sasuke. No me hagas esto de nuevo—quejó, y volvió a restregarse los ojos.

Sasuke, por sobre todas las cosas, amaba los ojos de Sakura. Esos que le iluminaban el camino de penumbras en el que sólo él parecía vagar. Por eso había aprendido a amarla, porque era su redención y sin ella no habría soportado estar en Konoha. Así que le tomó suavemente de la muñeca para que dejara de cometer esa fechoría de lastimarse el rostro, y tomó la taza con el asqueroso líquido.

—Ya, me lo voy a tomar—avisó, sin mirarla, y dio un tortuoso trago, y luego otro. Cerró los ojos y sintió el calor viajar por su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué está así de dulce? Qué asco. ¿Por qué no puede ser chocolate negro, amargo?

La vio sonreír un poco y recogerse el cabello en un improvisado moño suelto.

—Necesitas consumir azúcar para crear energía, y tu propio calor. Lo siento, pero es parte del tratamiento. Así que compórtate como un adulto—se aclaró la voz—, y bébelo todo. Hasta el fondo.

Un dramático suspiro salió de los labios del pelinegro, y susurró algo parecido a '_Molesta_'. Apretó los dedos alrededor de la taza para que no le temblaran y se bebió todo el contenido en rápidos tragos, sin siquiera saborear el oscuro líquido. Hizo un mohín digno de un niño y le pasó la taza, que ella tomó rápidamente y la dejó encima de la mesita que ella había traído de la sala.

—¿Contenta ahora?—gruñó, mientras se arropaba mejor con la manta que le colgaba de los hombros.

—Hasta que no tengas una temperatura de al menos treinta y seis grados, no dejarás de consumir azúcar. Soy tu médico y es una _orden_—respondió la Haruno. Se acomodó a su lado y le hizo acostarse, para ella cubrir parcialmente su cuerpo, sin lastimarle donde tenía vendas—. Y por orden me refiero, a que puedo acusarte con el Hokage—amenazó.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos y la miró con desafío, más ella sólo le devolvió una mirada más animada y completamente segura.

—Manipuladora—le acusó. Y como única venganza optó por colar las manos debajo de la ropa de la mujer, y posarlas en la espalda, que estaba tibia y deliciosa al tacto. Sonrió complacido cuando ella soltó un siseo y un leve quejido—. Tengo las manos heladas, me tiene que ayudar a curarme, doctora. No importan los medios.

La mano que no tenía la vía intravenosa exploró, por el costado de la joven, robándose el calor a cada paso que daba, pasando por sus costillas y finalmente tomando uno de sus senos.

—¿…Qué tienen los Uchiha en la sangre que incluso enfermos…?—pero si Sakura tenía una pregunta, esta se perdió en un beso. Y no por ser interrumpida, sino porque ella simplemente decidió que era mejor inclinarse y tomar los labios del hombre que sería su esposo. Era un estímulo nuevo besarlo y poder sentir el chocolate.

—Y tú, tan profesional—se burló el Uchiha, mientras sentía que los besos ahora le incineraban el cuello—, vas a abusar de un paciente que no se puede defender.

—Pobre de ti.

Ella le besó por encima de la ropa hasta llegar pantalón, y acarició insinuadoramente la entrepierna del hombre con los labios, para luego unir sus manos al trabajo.

—No te atrevas a de-…

Pero Sakura ya lo miraba con esa mirada gatuna y perversa, con la espalda erguida como un felino e inclinada sobre él mientras su pequeña mano estimulaba le estimulaba. Arriba y abajo, haciendo círculos con sus dedos en las zonas más sensibles.

* * *

Y por esa vez, a Sasuke no le importó que le pagaran con la misma moneda.

¡Y se acabó! La segunda parte, les adelanto tendrá ese lemon que no plasmé aquí, a Sakura en acción y un divertido juego a las escondidas ;) Y más adelante ¡La boda!

Cuídense, y si les sale del corazón, cuéntenme qué les pareció el capítulo. Nos vemos en la próxima~


End file.
